


Spies Don't Get Happy Endings

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Series: (Un)Happy Endings Series [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Did I mention angst, Guns, M/M, So much angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stream of Consciousness, dialogue from the show, dialogue is not mine, major character death refers to owen, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, rated t for like one swear word and death, the last words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: “Killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing?”The last words Curt’s soulmate would say to him, written right there on his arm. The universe was cruel that way, not letting you know that you’ve found your soulmate until you’ve lost them. Some people found it poetic. Curt wasn’t one of those people. The words that previously perplexed him had suddenly become clear when he joined the American Secret Service. He was going to have to kill his soulmate on the job. To Curt, it was just another reminder that people like him don’t get happy endings.





	Spies Don't Get Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtextismygod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextismygod/gifts).

> Angst! I saw a post about this au, and decided it would fit perfectly with curtwen. I might do a version of this from Owen's perspective, but for now this stands alone. Hope you enjoy!

_ “Killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing?” _

The last words Curt’s soulmate would say to him, written right there on his arm. The universe was cruel that way, not letting you know that you’ve found your soulmate until you’ve lost them. Some people found it poetic. Curt wasn’t one of those people. The words that previously perplexed him had suddenly become clear when he joined the American Secret Service. He was going to have to kill his soulmate on the job. To Curt, it was just another reminder that people like him don’t get happy endings.

So Curt ruled out love as an option. He didn’t get attached, only having the occasional one night stand, always ghosting whoever it was afterwards. He threw himself into his work, hiding his insecurities with overconfidence, and pushing people away when they tried to get to close. He was rude and cocky and most importantly, he was the best at what he did. He didn’t care about anyone else.

Then he met Owen. He hadn’t meant to fall for his partner. He had resisted it very strongly in fact. But no one really means to fall in love, and Owen was so perfect and true. As much as Curt wanted to keep his heart locked up behind his cocky extirior, Owen was able to see past all his defences. It had started as a simple hookup, but they truly cared for each other. Curt didn’t really understand what the other man saw in him, but he was happy Owen was his. And at some point, Curt started to believe that somehow, Owen would make those his final words. And at some point, Curt no longer wanted to hear him say it, because that meant it was over. Curt never wanted it to be over.

Unfortunately life had different plans. On a mission to a Russian Weapons facility, Owen died. 

This job had risks. Curt knew that. People die. But it wasn’t supposed to be  _ him.  _ The two of them were the greatest spies in the world. They were supposed to be invincible. But now Owen was dead and it was all Curt’s fault. 

“Curt Mega, you’re going to be the death of me,” He had said, right before he died. And Curt had been the death of him. What fitting last words. How ironic it would be for Curt to have that written on his arm. But the worst part was that Owen wasn’t even his soulmate. The universe really was cruel that way, taking the one thing he loved from him, and telling him he wasn’t even destined to love it. He couldn’t handle it any more. If he was supposed to kill his soulmate on the job, he would quit the job. Leave all the secrets and death behind.

He couldn’t stay away forever, and he knew it. He missed the thrill, the adventure. So he came back, taking a mission hunting down the Deadliest Man Alive and trying to put thoughts of love and soulmates behind him. But fate never goes the way we want, and suddenly he was face to face with a man he had thought dead. 

When Curt saw Owen again, a tiny part of him hoped that maybe had is love back. Maybe the world was being kind to him for once. He should have known better than to think that. As he chased his former partner down, it became more and more obvious that Owen was no longer who he used to be, but Curt persisted. He chased him all the way to a russian weapons facility. Poetic irony.

“A new world awaits us Curt,” Owen said, pointing a gun at the man he once loved, “A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without  _ secrets. _ ”

Curt couldn’t deny, he’d imagined the same world. A world where Owen never had to die. But Owen wasn’t dead, and some secrets are dangerous outside of that fantasy world he imagined. “Some secrets aren’t yours to share.” Curt had secrets that would ruin him if they ever got out. He knew Owen did too. He took a step up. “And what about our secret? The time we shared. The feelings we had for each other. Are you ready to share that with the world?”

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.”

“Clearly.” Any piece of Curt’s heart that had still been clinging on to hope was shattered. Owen really was someone else now. The man he loved was gone.

“Here’s some advice Curt, It’s called moving on, do give it a try.” 

Curt took a deep breath before turning around and shooting the gun out of Owen’s hand. He placed his own gun against the head of the man who he no longer knew. 

“You know, killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing?” 

Curt hesitated for a second as he finally heard the words that had been written on his arm for so long. But it was time to move on. Owen was right, their secret had died long ago. “Taking your advice.” 

Curt pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the building as Owen collapsed onto the floor. Curt always knew he would kill his soulmate on the job. People like him don’t get happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at nerdicorntheshipper


End file.
